


It should be, it will be

by Fuuma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Introspection, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era entrato coperto dall'urlo della risacca: un demone accompagnato dalla sua ombra che volontariamente si addentrava nella tana del leone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It should be, it will be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di: HollyMaster Efp ~ OUAT; Hook/Peter: "Rimani sull'isola con me, ti prometto che ci divertiremo come una volta."  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di OUAT appartengono a chi di diritto.  
> Scritta per la Drabble Weekend 19/09-20/09 2015 @We are out for prompt

Era entrato coperto dall'urlo della risacca: un demone accompagnato dalla sua ombra che volontariamente si addentrava nella tana del leone.  
Seduto sul bordo della branda del Capitano, Peter ne sfiorò il disegno della mascella con la punta delle dita, graffiandone la barba con le unghie. Sorrise all'incresparsi delle labbra di Killian, leggendone il fastidio e il piacere e ritrovandovi la familiarità dei vecchi tempi.  
«È così che dovrebbe sempre essere, Killian.»  
Un sussurro di troppo, il respiro soffiato sulla bocca del Pirata ed Hook spalancava gli occhi di scatto, ritrovandosi il volto fanciullesco di Peter Pan alla distanza di uno spiraglio d'aria. E a lui, l'aria, fu come se l'avessero tolta.  
La bocca si dischiuse solo in seguito per far entrare l'ossigeno, con esso giunsero le parole: «Tu, piccolo demone!»  
Fece per sollevarsi, ma qualcosa bloccava le sue braccia: un'ombra dagli occhi rossi che schiacciava la sua contro il letto, mentre l'uncino e l'imbracatura ridevano di lui dal comodino.  
Anche Peter rise, di quella risata infantile e crudele che Killian conosceva fin troppo bene, che temeva ed amava, con la stessa intensità con cui amava l'oceano e lo temeva, forse addirittura di più.  
«Non dare bado a lui, ho pensato che con un piccolo aiuto sarebbe stato più facile convincerti.» Peter non si era allontanato dal suo volto e le sue labbra sfioravano quelle del Capitano ogni volta che le muoveva per parlare.  
Killian fece schioccare la mascella, ma tutto quello che incontrarono i suoi denti fu l'aria, mentre il ragazzo che non cresceva si tirava indietro sfuggendogli, come se volasse.  
«Convincermi a fare cosa?» gli domandò.  
«Ormai pensavo lo avessi capito, Pirata. Voglio che tu rimanga.»  
«Mai.»  
Peter rise, si alzò in piedi davanti agli occhi di Killian che di colpo si erano fatti attenti, salivano e scendevano sulle forme sottili del suo corpo; aveva provato ad immaginarlo adulto, lontano dalla malizia di ragazzino in cui Neverland lo aveva bloccato, ma ogni volta si presentavano gambe snelle davanti ai suoi occhi, fianchi stretti e muscoli tesi sotto la perfezione della sua pelle chiara, morbida, che lo invitava a morderlo e a prenderne un altro pezzetto. In cambio avrebbe dovuto dargli _solo_ la sua anima.  
«Mai.» ripeté, la bocca secca e la lingua che passava e ripassava sulle labbra. Aveva il respiro pesante e le brache di pelle erano una costrizione dolorosa che stava già maledicendo.  
Peter scrollò le spalle e la casacca fu a terra.  
«Ho tutto il tempo per farti cambiare idea.»  
Rise e i pantaloni gli scivolarono giù dalle gambe.  
Reclinò il capo e lo sguardo di Killian fu intrappolato al suo.  
Si arrampicò sul letto, gli arti che si tendevano in un disegno perfetto e le curve dei glutei che trovarono posto contro il cavallo dei pantaloni del pirata, gonfio della sua eccitazione.  
Peter si curvò su di lui, le dita piccole gli raccolsero il volto e le labbra _(Dio, le sue labbra!)_ lo baciarono rimettendogli in circolo quel veleno che già una volta lo aveva consumato da dentro e lo aveva _reso suo_.  
«Rimani sull'isola con me, ti prometto che ci divertiremo come una volta.»


End file.
